


pair

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cousyfest2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy's working through the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #cousyfest2k17, day 7: [FREE THEME]. I'm a little late. Hope you like it :)

"I can't believe this is happening AGAIN," she grits out from between her teeth. She's already knee-deep in code, metaphorically speaking, the program has been a mess since it's been hacked about six hours ago, and she probably looks like she hasn't eaten in two days (that's more like eight hours, but still). And Coulson's calming words every half-hour or so aren't helping, as much as she loves hearing them. The whole situation just makes her want to bang her head against the monitor. This hacker is good, really good, and the fact that he's HYDRA makes her want to find him as soon as possible so she can show him what a hark is, old school. Which, okay, that's definitely going to happen, but there are, like, five hours of coding standing between now and that moment.

"Relax your shoulders," he whispers as he approaches her. "They are going to hurt when you're done." She takes a deep breath, follows his suggestion, because he's right, and admittedly, she likes it when he's looking out for her like this, because even though she's capable of looking after herself (which Coulson gets), it feels nice to know he's taking care of her. Especially during nights like these when he stays up to keep her company.

He's started massaging her shoulders very gently, and she grants herself a minute to take a deep breath and focus on the movement of his hands. She sighs. "Thank you, this is just ... I needed this." He doesn't reply, but she hears him snile behind her. 

Some time later, when she's immersed herself in neverending strings of flawed code again, she realizes he's put a mug of herb tea in front of her. When she takes a sip, the temperature is perfect, and she briefly considers how well he knows her, since he must have known she wouldn't notice right away and therefore, the tea needed to be too hot when he put it there. It makes her smile for a moment.

The next thing she notices is a warm blanket around her shoulders. It's wonderfully fluffy and so warm that it makes her realize she's been cold for a while. She loves that about Coulson: sometimes, she doesn't even realize he's there (he probably doesn't want her to) while he keeps doing the sweetest things for her (it's always what she needs with Coulson).

When she's done what she needed to do, she comes to bed, bringing the laptop. "Hey," he smiles at her from behind his book (it's Rilke again, she notices), "didn't think I'd see you here so soon."  
"Yeah, I'm done for now. I coded a worm that's going to tell me where this Nazi son-of-a-bitch is so I can go find his ass."  
"Simply put," he adds, because Daisy still sells herself short sometimes. It makes her give him a tiny smile that briefly masks her exhaustion.  
"Simply put," she repeats, and it almost sounds shy.

He sets the open book down on his chest. "I could wake you as soon as the worm is done," he offers, like it's the most everyday suggestion he's ever made. She stares at him for a moment like she can't believe him, like he's being absurd or maybe she's daydreaming. His hand on her shoulder is real enough, though, and she cuddles against his side as she hands him the open laptop to put on his thighs. She kisses his ribs through the t-shirt in response to his forehead kiss, and sure enough, within two minutes or so, she's fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
